


Live Ecstasy

by fvckin_gay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Driving, Fluff, Songfic, like lowkey tho - Freeform, the shipping is very minor in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckin_gay/pseuds/fvckin_gay
Summary: Driving back from the airport.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107
Collections: CoG Writing Tournament Fics





	Live Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing written for a challenge on Discord. Sorry it’s so short. Title was the prompt. I’ll link the songs in the notes at the bottom!

Sapnap sat in the passenger's seat with his feet rested on the dashboard of the car and his seatbelt moved behind his back, holding his face in his hand as he watched the road signs pass by.

“Turn up the music,” George mumbled sleepily from behind him, his voice barely audible over the sound of the wind coming through the open windows. Sapnap turned the dial on the radio.

_ Feelin’ like a boss, and _

_ Starin’ at the stars, it _

_ Doesn’t matter the cost, ‘cause _

_ Everybody wants to be famous _

Sapnap reached his hand out the window, feeling the air wash over his skin. He let out a small laugh at the feeling, the smile on his face growing wide. 

“What’re you laughing at?” Dream asked from the driver’s seat.

“It’s… it’s just amazing, y’know?”

“What, the gorgeous streets of Florida?”

Sapnap rolled his eyes, “No, I mean, like… we’re all here. Together.”

Soft snores drifted to the front of the car. The two men sitting there looked to the rearview mirror to see their friend curled up into himself, asleep.

“Well that didn’t take too long,” Dream said. “It’s only been, what? Half an hour?”

“I’d be tired too after 9 hours on a plane.”

Dream hummed in agreement, eyes turning back to the road. They fell back into a comfortable silence, letting the song playing on the radio fill the gaps in their conversation.

_ I think that you and I _

_ Could set the world alight _

_ ‘Cause we’re all stars tonight _

_ Just need to figure out why _

They turned off the highway. Sapnap looked over to Dream, head tilted in question.

“Need to stop for gas,” he said without even looking over. Sapnap nodded, his gaze turning back to his hand, still hanging outside the window.

The harsh lights of the gas station filtered into the car as they pulled in, causing him to squint in slight pain.

“Want to go inside and grab snacks or something?” Dream asked, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the car door.

“Yeah sure, what do you want?”

“Just get me a Mountain Dew and, like, some chips.”

“Ok.”

It didn’t take long before they were back on the highway, a new song crackling through the speakers.

_ Sunflower, sunflower _

_ My eyes want you more than a melody _

The road in front of them glistened with the colors of the streetlights. Somewhere in the distance, a siren was wailing, car horns blaring. It was just a typical night, but it felt like so much more to Sapnap. Just being with his two closest friends was like a high, even if they were just doing something so mundane as driving.

“Hey, Dream?” Sapnap spoke up suddenly.

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” he said for the hundredth time.

“I love you, too,” Dream said for the thousandth time, a small smile playing upon his lips.

Sapnap laughed, the sound cutting through the night.

_ I couldn’t want you any more _

_ Kiss in the kitchen like it’s a dance floor _

_ I couldn’t want you any more tonight _

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/mJQYRzAoErc
> 
> https://youtu.be/tUUElxEGo0U


End file.
